Cuando el tiempo no congela el corazón
by spectrenikki
Summary: La historia de Camus antes de obtener su preciada armadura
1. El inicio

**Capítulo 1**

Todo había terminado, su era como santo había finalizado, lo único que quedaba ahora era esperar, pero que cosa había que esperar, toda su juventud se había ido, la persona mas cercana a él estaba muy lejos, incluso, ni siquiera su propio pupilo estaría ocupando su lugar como santo en el santuario. La armadura que había lucido en su adolescencia y su adultez ya no estaba con él, aquello significaba que una vez que la hubiese dejado ya no serviría para nada más, él ya no serviría para nada más y lo único que tendría que hacer era vagar; vagar por el mundo en busca de una luz que iluminara su vida, su vida que fue tan castigada por el destino al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, aunque eso no quiere decir que nunca haya existido un resplandor que le haya hecho ver que tan buena puede ser la vida siendo esta muy dura.

Habían pasado 50 años desde que se separó de su armadura, del santuario, de sus compañeros y de su discípulo, pero muchos años mas atrás existiría el motivo por el cual, Camus, esa personalidad tan fría que conocemos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y la nieve sigue igual, algo me sucedió y me transformé en otro cuando pude seguir siendo el mismo  
y darle importancia a los que me rodeaban.

El santo que alguna vez lo fue se sumergía en sus pensamientos, revivía una a una sus batallas por la cual tuvo que defender a los mas débiles, pero en una de esas batallas su vida cambió para siempre

- ¡¡Polvo de Diamantes!! –

El viento helado salía rápidamente por la mano de aquel joven, aquel viento fue a dar directamente hacia el rostro de un chico menor que él, el cual tenía un semblante muy frío para su edad.

- Camus, como piensas convertirte en caballero si no puedes evitar que te golpee con algo tan básico

- Lo siento, estaba distraído maes... – recibiendo una cachetada de parte del adulto

- No puedes estar distraído, recuerda que no se necesita gente así para defender este mundo

Camus solo asintió a las órdenes de su maestro. El futuro santo de Acuario era entrenado por otro santo del santuario, el cual había sido muy castigado por la vida, cada uno de sus discípulos anteriores a Camus habían resultado muertos, nadie sabe si por el excesivo entrenamiento o simplemente porque ellos no eran capaces, pero eso dio mala fama al malogrado entrenador, hay que tener en cuenta obviamente que Camus era el discípulo que mas años ha estado con el por el hecho de que este chico era especial.

El maestro de Camus que estaba sentado en su mesa a la luz de la vela lucía muy sereno y sin decir ni una palabra, el silencio de la cabaña en que se encontraba había sido interrumpido, era Camus quien venía desde el frío hielo con algo para cenar.

- Maestro, traje algo para cenar

- De acuerdo. – Se coloca de pie y se dirige hacia donde está el chico – Déjame esto a mi, tu ve a hacer 1000 flexiones, con  
las manos desnudas, no importa que tan frío esté el hielo, oíste

- Si – Camus sale inmediatamente de su casa y en la parte trasera comienza a hacer los ejercicios que había sido señalados  
por su instructor.

Mientras que Camus hacía su actividad, su maestro lo miraba atentamente sin que se diera cuenta

- Camus, cuando te vayas al santuario no tendrás porque seguir aguantando que te trate de esta forma tan dura.

Cuando terminase de decir eso, el maestro solo procede a hacer su cena, mientras tanto en el patio, Camus hacía uno a uno sus flexiones, el hielo del suelo quemaba sus manos, pero no podía reclamar, era un entrenamiento, uno muy duro, pero que igual valía la pena, aunque tan metido estaba en su entrenamiento, el pequeño Camus no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Cuidado!!!! – el estridente grito no pudo sacar a Camus de sus pensamientos ni por un segundo, pero...

- Que?... – Camus tarde se había dado cuenta de que encima de el se venía un individuo en un trineo – Aaahhh...

Quien sea quien fuese ya había caído sobre Camus, el estaba completamente cubierto de nieve, pero lo peor era que trineo y persona estaban sobre el, la persona que iba en el transporte rápidamente se puso de pie dispuesta a ayudar a Camus que estaba un poco adolorido.

- Lo siento... te encuentras bien?

- Como te parece que estoy – decía tomándose la cabeza y sin mirar a quien le hablaba.

- Perdón, es que no fue mi intención, de verdad

- Descuida – colocándose de pie – Será mejor que te vayas... –

Camus miró a la persona con la que estaba hablando y se dio cuenta de que no era un mocoso descerebrado que jugaban con nieve, si no una distraída pero singular niña de la aldea.

- Te conozco?

- Eh no creo, como te llamas?

- Camus

- Camus?... Ah! Tu eres el pupilo de ese sujeto que dice entrenar jóvenes para vestir armaduras !

- Para ser caballeros, no para vestirlas... oye! Como sabes...?

- Ese hombre es muy popular aquí en la aldea, es oriundo de aquí.

- Lo se...

- Camus, sabes... yo… eh – El chico solo la miró con la misma mirada que todos conocemos y eso puso muy nerviosa a la  
chica – Ah no te enojes, es que... aún me siento incomoda por el accidente que provoqué

- No te preocupes, ahora vete, o mi maestro podría enfadarse

- Tienes razón, Adiós – se marcha con trineo y todo mientras que Camus ve como su figura se va alejando

- Espera!...

- ¿Uh¿Sucede algo?

- Tu nombre, no me dijiste tu nombre – La chica solo sonrió

- Christine, me llamo Christine. – La chica sigue su camino directo a casa.

Camus que estaba aún en el piso sintió el llamado de su maestro al que asistió inmediatamente.

- Camus, vaya por fin llegaste

- Siento la demora

- Je, ven a comer algo, de seguro estás hambriento o no?

- Eh... – Camus calló ante lo dicho por su maestro mientras se sentaba a la mesa

- Camus, una pregunta sincera¿Hay algo que encuentres impropio de tu entrenamiento?

- No maestro – contestó secamente para después mirar a su maestro que lo estaba viendo fijamente – Si el entrenamiento no  
fuese así de duro es lógico que la gente que estuvo antes que yo fracasara

- ¿Camus, te has preguntado alguna vez porque se me ha dado mala fama?

- No maestro... – Volvió a decir en el mismo tono anterior, al sentir que su maestro esperaba otra respuesta quiso preguntar  
– ¿Porqué?

- Con ellos fui muy humano y de vez en cuando se descuidaban y los dejaba pasar, a la larga eso provocó sus muertes, un  
maestro así no puede haber en el santuario y por eso he tenido que ser muy duro contigo.

- Maestro¿Porqué dices eso?

- Por que no quiero que pierdas la calidez que tenías cuando te tomé como mi pupilo y por mas duro que sea yo contigo o  
por mas arriesgado que sea el entrenamiento no dejes de ser tu mismo, de acuerdo, Camus eres el mejor alumno que he  
tenido jeje

Con esas palabras el maestro de Camus se puso de pie para luego mandarse a cambiar, dejando a un

Camus algo confundido por aquellas palabras, le estaría sucediendo algo a su maestro?, no se sentiría bien?, como podría ayudarlo? Realmente en ese instante no sabía que hacer.

- Son las 7:00 PM, iré a correr un rato. – Ya sí como dijo, para calentar un poco el cuerpo salió a correr para después seguir  
con su entrenamiento.

Camus corría y corría sin problema alguno por las calles de la pequeña aldea, el mismo sentía en su cuerpo la soledad de ese lugar y en sus oídos el silencio de ahí se rompía con el sonido del chocar de sus pies en la nieve y la de su agitada respiración, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención y que hizo que su actividad fuese interrumpida, el grito ensordecedor para alguien como Camus rompió la tranquilidad y el silencio que ahí habitaban.

Camus, fue rápidamente a ver quien era la persona que gritaba, se trataba de una mujer por el grito, así que fue rápidamente, al girar la esquina vio que unos hombres al parecer no de la aldea atacaban a una mujer indefensa y algo ya de edad, el futuro santo de Acuario se pondría en acción de no ser porque fue interrumpido indirectamente por otro individuo.

- Deténganse ahí malditos!! – La voz de la fémina que gritó le era muy familiar, de hecho hace un rato había estado con  
ella...

- Christine? –

La pequeña chica no escuchó ni vio que Camus se encontraba a unos metros mas allá de donde esta estaba.

- Dejen a esa mujer tranquila! – Christine, a pesar de parecer una niñita se veía divertida desafiando a los vándalos por lo  
que estos solo rieron

- Lindura, una niña como tu no tiene que andar por estos lados a esta hora

- Exacto, deberías estar durmiendo bebé

- Ya cállense! – La chica que tenía un palo en sus manos corrió hacia los hombres dándole a uno en la cabeza

- Maldita niña! – agarró a la chica por el cuello de sweater que traía elevándola del piso – Ya verás que niños como tu no  
son nada para mi

- Suéltame... – apenas pudiendo hablar por la incomoda situación en que se encontraba

- Ahora ruegas por tu vida, ne? –

Tira a la chica en contra de una pared, esta cae pero aun está consciente, pero uno de los sujetos dispuestos a liquidar a la chica se tiró encima de ella y sin darse cuenta, el hombre, cae seco al piso y se da cuenta de que Christine no está.

- Donde está? La chica donde está? – El hombre miró hacia varios lados y vio que cerca de la esquina había un joven que  
llevaba a una chica en brazos. – Quien demonios eres tu!? Que haces?

- Camus? – dijo recién reaccionando después del golpe de antes – Camus que haces..a..quí – La chica no pudo con el  
dolor de su cabeza perdiendo la conciencia.

- No dejaré que le hagan daño a esa mujer y a esta joven.

- Mejor cállate niño – El hombre se acercó a Camus rápidamente para acabar con el, pero Camus evadió el golpe  
cargando a la chica en sus hombres y hacer uno de sus primeros Polvos de Diamantes bien hechos

- POLVO DE DIAMANTES!!!

El sujeto terminó con la parte inferior de sus piernas completamente congeladas al igual que su compañero

- Señora, puede ir se tranquila, no van a volver a molestarla y en cuanto a ustedes – a los malhechores – Váyanse a donde  
pertenecen – con el singular tonito de voz que conocemos de Camus.

* * *

**La próxima semana subiré otro episodio de este Fics, que les guste **

** SpectreNikki**

_ "No hay justicia perfecta, ni maldad perfecta"_ - Shaka


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo 2 

Christine recién abría los ojos después de una agitada noche, solo que algo lucía diferente, el lugar en donde se encontraba era distinto, era muy cálido, ella estaba algo aligerada de ropa, pero se sentía bien estar allí, intentó sentarse pero aún estaba muy adolorida por el golpe y prefirió quedarse tendida.

- Si te levantas así de pronto no será bueno.

- Ah! – Christine saltó por la voz que había hablado – Quién es usted?

- No me conoces, pero ayer mi estúpido discípulo te trajo malherida. – le decía el maestro de Camus que estaba sentado  
al lado de ella

- Su discípulo...

- Camus.

- Camus? Ahora que lo recuerdo... – Christine comenzó a recordar la noche anterior – Camus me ayudo contra unos  
hombres que querían atacar a una mujer.

- El siempre tan solidario XD... digo, ... debes seguir descansando porque debes volver pronto con tus padres

- Padres?... Yo no vivo con ellos

- No?...

- No, yo vivo con un grupo de amigos y...

En ese rato Camus entre indiferente a la cabañita y no se toma ni la molestia de mirar hacia su cama

- Camus ya llegaste de tu...

- Si... – cerrando la puerta ve que Christine está despierta y solo se le queda mirando – Te encuentras bien

- Eh... si! – afirmando la pregunta Camus solo sigue hacia una pequeña mesa

- Me alegro – Dijo mientras buscaba un saquito que contenía venditas para las muñequeras

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme anoche, de verdad, sabes? Nadie había...

- De nada... – salió rápidamente para seguir entrenando dejando a Christine con muchas palabras en la boca

- Que pasó? o.o

- Siempre es así nnU

- Es extraño, ayer no lucía así

- No te preocupes, lo conozco, cualquier cosa que haga y que diga y que te cause molestia no lo culpes, al contrario,  
perdónalo

- Será...

- Pequeña niña, como es tu nombre?

- Christine

- Christine? Ah que lindo nombre justo como tu – La chica solo sonrió y se ruborizó un poco al oír el comentario del  
maestro.

Camus seguía entrenando y entrenando concentradamente y no sabía que era visto por su maestro.

- Camus?, como conociste a esa niña? – Camus calló en ese instante no podía decirle que la había conocido  
interrumpiendo sus entrenamientos

- Anoche maestro... – volteándose hacia su maestro – salí a correr y una mujer estaba en peligro ella la ayudó y ella salió  
mal herida.

- Oh ya veo – él sonrió al escuchar lo de su pupilo, al menos Camus no estaría perdiendo su lado humano. – sigue  
entrenando, no quiero que nada te interrumpa, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

El chico siguió entrenando y su maestro volvía a la cabaña y al abrir se encontró con que la pequeña niña arreglaba la cama donde descansaba y se encontraba completamente alistada para salir

- Que demonios haces?

- Arreglo mis cosas para irme, no quiero molestarlos en sus entrenamientos

- Ah no eso si que no, aún estás adolorida por la riña de anoche como vas a irte, además una dama nos hace mucha falta  
para alegrar esta casa

- Jjejeje No diga eso, U, yo me encuentro bien, no se molesten

- No me hagas ser duro contigo, vuelve tranquila a descansar ahora ya y mañana te vas si eso es lo que quieres.

- Le digo que me siento bien no hay molestia – diciendo como haciéndose rogar.

- De acuerdo, si te encuentras mejor... pero te cuidas en el camino

- Muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

- Eh si cuando quieras

Christine se preparaba para irse de la cabaña y el agudo oído de Camus escuchó todo yendo hacia el lugar de los hechos, Camus fue hacia la cabañita y vio que Christine se marchaba el solo se quedó estático ante la situación sin mostrar ninguna reacción aparente

- Camus, muchas gracias por ayudarme, ahora tengo que volver

- Camus que crees que haces, vuelve a entrenar! – gritó algo exigente su maestro pero el chico no emitió palabra alguna.  
Camus se dirigió hacia a puerta cerrándola con el cerrojo.

- Ya no es hora de estar en la calle Christine. – Dijo apoyándose en la puerta y sin mirar a nadie

- Eso no importa, no es muy lejos – tratando de acercarse hacia la puerta

- Si sales esos hombres pueden volver a atacarte y van a matarte porque nadie va a ayudarte – dijo mirándola fríamente y  
tratando de hacerla reflexionar

- De acuerdo, mañana de día salgo, hoy me quedo – dijo algo apenada.

Camus satisfecho con lo que su maestro no pudo hacer se retira del lugar dejando a su maestro y a Christine solos. El santo de Acuario volvió a su lugar de entrenamiento y parándose frente a una gran muralla de hielo que su maestro había hecho comenzaba a golpearla como si aquella pared fuese un enemigo que hubiese que derrotar. La pared era demasiada dura como aquel ataúd en el cual a futuro encerraría a su discípulo, el frío que desprendía era se sentía en la piel y cada golpe que daba con sus manos el rocío del hielo quemaba su rostro. Mientras entrenaba siempre era vigilado por su maestro.

A la mañana siguiente Camus estaba profundamente dormido en el suelo cercano a la chimenea, igual que la noche anterior, pero fue sacudido suavemente por alguien que quería despertarlo.

- Camus porque no duermes en tu cama? – preguntó amablemente Christine mientras veía que Camus no la tomaba en  
cuenta

- Porque estás tu en ella.- Habló sin mirarla.

- Eso no es verdad, duerme tranquilo ahí lo que queda de la mañana yo me quedo en pie.

- ¡¿¡¿¿Lo que queda de la mañana!?!?!? – Camus se exasperó al oír eso y se levantó inmediatamente haciéndola a un  
lado - ¡¡Porqué no me despertaste!!

- Son las 7, aún queda tiempo no creo que se enfade tu maestro por eso, de hecho ya la sabe

- Maldición – murmuró cerrando los ojos fuertemente, pero ya un poco relajado volvió a hablar – Dices que puedo volver  
a mi cama?

- Si! – La chica afirmó alegremente notando que Camus había cambiado de actitud. – Yo saldré un rato, vuelvo enseguida.

- De acuerdo – Camus, ya acostado en su cama, le estaba dando la espalda mientras trataba de conciliar un poco el sueño.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, Camus se giró para ver si había alguien, estaba completamente solo, pero a veces se preguntaba si es que el era demasiado cortante y frío con ella, ella que era totalmente lo contrario a el, era amable y tierna, en cambio el se comportaba de manera hostil y dura, a pesar de no tomarle mucha importancia al caso igual le preocupaba tal situación.

- Camus! – Se sintió desde afuera – Camus! estás entrenando?

Era su maestro, aquel hombre que el estaba enseñando a ser indiferente con las personas; sin embargo el no perdía aquella humanidad que lo caracteriza; él entró a la casa y vio que Camus estaba recién poniéndose en pie

- Recién despertando? – Mirando fijamente a su pupilo y percatándose de algo – O.O Oye que haces en tu cama, no era Christine que estaba ahí, desde que hora estás ahí, Porque van tan rápido? No me dijeron nada y acaban de conocerse y no... – él calló inmediatamente al ver que su discípulo lo estaba mirando de manera fulminante – Lo siento, era una broma, D... no puedo?

- No estoy para eso – dijo de manera agria – Christine vuelve enseguida – una vez dicho se mandó a cambiar para seguir  
entrenando.

Christine caminaba alegremente hacia el lugar donde residía con sus amigos para ir a buscar algo de dinero de sus ahorros y desayunar en la casa de Camus que estaba mucho mas atrás, la chica entró lentamente en otra cabaña dentro de la cual habían niños de la misma edad que ella que ya estaban en pie.

-Christine! Que te habías hecho ! – Dijo un niño menor que ella

- Roderick – sonrió al verlo – No te preocupes, esta misma tarde vuelvo.

- Christine, deberías avisar si vas a quedarte en otro lugar no crees – Gritó una muchacha de la misma edad que ella y que  
al contrario de Christine se veía mucho mas agresiva. – Donde estabas?

- Lo siento, no te enojes tampoco, no hice nada malo

- Por favor! Christine si vuelves a desaparecer así mejor no vuelves y... – La chica calló al ver entrar a un joven un poco  
mayor que ellas dos.

- Ivonne, ya estás molestando a Christine acabando de llegar

- Yo no hacía nada, solo le estaba llamando la atención

- Christine, que sucedía contigo? Porque no volvías?

- Fue un accidente, salí mal herida de ahí y un chico me ayudó y desperté anoche y por si acaso me dejaron un día mas en  
su casa.

- Quién Christine? – Preguntó algo molesto el joven, conducta de él que molestó a Ivonne.

- En casa de un chico que conocí hace tres días.

- Oh ya veo en casa de un desconocido, y que haces por acá, supongo que volverás

- Si se siente bien allá que se quede, no la necesitamos...

- Guarda silencio Ivonne – gritó autoritario el chico. – Christine, supongo que ahora estás de vuelta.

- No exactamente, venía a buscar algo para agradecer el buen gesto de ellos

- No tenemos nada que podamos darle Christine! – Volvió a chillar Ivonne

- No estoy pidiéndote nada, vengo a buscar algo mío.

- Y vas a volver? – preguntó algo preocupado el chico.

- Si, voy a volver, esta misma tarde.

Al oír la respuesta de Christine el joven se sintió un poco mas aliviado e Ivonne se puso mucho mas molesta, ellos 3 eran los mayores de un pequeño clan de chicos huérfanos de esa aldea, sus padres habrían muerto por la deplorable situación económica que pasaban todos, Raphael, Ivonne y Christine eran los 3 cabezas de ese grupo que tenía incluido a varios pequeños mas. Christine volvió a la casa de Camus con sus cosas, solo eran un poco de agua fría, demasiado fría, unos saquitos de té y un poco de azúcar. Mientras calentaba el agua en la pequeña teterita al lado de la chimenea el maestro de Camus entra y queda algo sorprendido por eso

- Oye que haces?

- Has probado el te hindú?

- Té hindú?? Es exquisito... espera no me digas que... aah estupendo ., oye de donde los sacaste? No me digas que tienes  
malos hábitos

- No nada de eso, los navegantes que vienen cerca de estos lados nos ofrecen a los aldeanos parte de sus mercaderías en  
rancho.

- Oh ya veo, llamaré a este chico para que venga a probar algo, Camus!! – él sale para ir a buscar a su discípulo, al salir  
se encuentra con una sorpresa desagradable, Camus se encontraba desvanecido en el piso e inconsciente – Camus! Que  
te sucedió!

A pesar de que sus anteriores alumnos tuvieron una especie de muerte súbita en sus duros entrenamientos, Camus tenía la misma sensación, pero su maestro no podía dejarlo morir obviamente porque ya el había sido reconocido por el santuario para usar la armadura y además de eso era su mejor pupilo, el que mas habría resistido a sus entrenamientos, no podía morir miserablemente después de tanto que hacer, no lo merecía.

- Camus! – Se desesperó Christine al ver que la piel del muchacho estaba blanca como si estuviese muerto – Camus  
despierta!

- Camus, no seas así por favor abre esos ojos. Hay que llevarlo cerca de la chimenea! - decía su maestro.

- De acuerdo – Christine arma una cobija cerca de la chimenea para colocar a Camus que estaba congelado.

- Ahí va a estar bien. – Una vez colocado cerca del fuego Camus empezó a reaccionar inmediatamente

- Aléjenme de aquí! – Camus comenzó a inquietarse de manera muy violenta y poniéndose de pie inmediatamente procedió  
a volver hacia al patio, en el intento al caminar tropezó con las sábanas de la cobija cayendo fuertemente al piso –   
Maldición.. eso me dolió

- --U Camus, no es bueno que vayas ahora que fuiste expuesto al calor – Recomendó el instructor, pero ahora en tono  
de orden – Levántate y vuelve hacia donde está el fuego

- Está loco, yo no me acerco ahí – mientras hablaba dificultosamente a la vez se ponía de pie de la misma forma – Iré a  
seguir entrenando

- Camus, es muy arriesgado que vayas en ese estado – Preocupadamente Christine

- No te metas

Ese comentario hizo callar a Christine y también la apenó un poco por la agresividad con que lo hizo, ante el silencio abundante Camus miró hacia atrás y vio a su maestro muy molesto y a Christine que seguía con el semblante triste. Esa situación hizo que Camus se virara hacia su cama se sentara en ella, se tapara con las frazadas y quisiese seguir durmiendo.

- Cuando te sientas mejor podrás seguir entrenando – el maestro se va y Christine solo ve como se aleja. Mientras eso  
pasaba Camus estaba algo incomodo por la forma de hablarle a la chica y se viró, en ese instante ella le estaba dando la  
espalda.

- No te molestes en la forma en que me dirijo hacia a ti.

- No hay problema – girándose hacia el alegremente – ¿No quieres una taza de té?

- ¿Qué?

Definitivo, para él, la chica era extraña por más frío y duro que fuese con ella a Christine pareciere gustarle el carácter aquel de Camus.

- Oye una pregunta¿no estás molesta?

- ¿Y porqué voy a estarlo?

- No sé

- Lo ves, no hay motivo para estarlo – mientras le acercaba la taza – quiero que lo pruebes, no es común tenerlo por estos  
lados.

- No te molestes – rechazándole la taza y mirándola – ¿En qué piensas?

- Estaba pensando en la invitación que me hizo tu maestro

- ¿Invitación?

- Ajá... si vas a entrenar de esa forma es mejor que me quede¿qué dices?

- ¿¿Quedarte?? - Esto impresionó a Camus un poco – ¿Y porqué vas a quedarte?

- Porque también me gustaría quedarme, así te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí

- No tienes porque hacerlo, era lógico que te ayudara, tu sola no ibas a poder contra esos hombres – Este comentario  
molestó un poco a Christine

- ¿Me estás descalificando por ser una niña?

- No, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Aunque te duela – dijo divertido e irónicamente para que ella se molestara

- ¬¬ Ya verás, ojalá te congeles de nuevo y ya vas a ver quien va a estar ahí para ayudarte porque no puedes tu sólo.

- Si, claro – se va hacia el patio para entrenar sin tomar importancia, supuestamente, al comentario de Christine.

Ya era hora de almuerzo y Christine volvía hacia el lugar donde estaban Raphael e Ivonne.

- Christine – Raphael llamó la atención de los demás chicos

- Hola

- Has venido a almorzar con nosotros? – Preguntó de forma desinteresada

- Bueno de hecho es mi casa, no? – Preguntó haciendo que Ivonne se molestara

- Y con que derecho si vas y vienes y no haces nada! – gritando y a asustando a los demás pequeños que estaban cerca

- Ya estás molestando a Christine, Ivonne, hasta cuando hay que soportarte eso

- Yo no molesto, es ella quien causa molestias en este lugar, se manda a cambiar cuando la necesitan y viene solo a  
molestar

- No quise causar nada, lo mejor será que me vaya – Christine va directamente hacia la puerta, pero es interceptada por  
Raphael

- Esta es tu casa, no tienes porque irte, estás en todo tu derecho de ir volver cuando quieras, pero tienes que avisarnos.

- Gracias.

Christine era de esas personas que se sentía bien junto a los demás, pero de una forma especial, con Raphael se sentía protegida de las malas intenciones de Ivonne, pero ella tampoco quería causarles problemas al chico con Ivonne, pero no había otra forma de evitarla.

Christine pasó por varios días yendo y viniendo desde su casa hasta la de Camus, para el maestro de este era un motivo de alegría el que ella estuviese con ellos, pero para Camus era un invitado mas ahí.

- Pequeña Christine, una pregunta.

- La que quieras

- Cuando vas a quedarte TT – El maestro de Camus lucía suplicante ante la niña, que importancia tenía que ella estuviese  
aquí para su maestro, que pretendía

- Maestro si ella no quiere quedarse, no la obligues.

- Camus guarda silencio, no te he pedido la opinión.

- La verdad es que me gustaría, pero... ya sabe lo que voy a decirle

- Ya entiendo, bueno, será u.u

Camus cuando conversaba con Christine tenía un cambio muy radical, era muy distinto en el trato, acaso la llegada de esa niña lo había cambiado o que pudo influir en su personalidad, siempre había sido duro, seco, frío con el nunca demostró una pizca de preocupación a no ser ese día después de aquélla conversación que tuvieron ambos, pero como sea su maestro ya no era el mismo, era muy solidario con el, muy amable con las demás personas y ya no estaba esa actitud violenta y agresiva que tenía en los entrenamientos, de hecho ahora Camus entrenaba solo, pero para dejar de hacerse esas preguntas el prefirió irse a seguir entrenando.

- Si mi maestro se sigue comportando de esa forma puede sucederle lo mismo que aquellos chicos... es un torpe

- Yo no creo que sea así. – Camus volteó inmediatamente al oír la voz de Christine detrás de el.

- Que haces aquí – preguntando en forma de "molestia"

- Tu maestro no es un torpe, yo no lo veo así

- Se nota que no lo conoces

- Es muy amable y eso no tiene nada de malo.

- A lo mejor, pero para lo que es no corresponde,.

- Y que es el?

- Un santo, no tiene caso que te explique tu no vas a entenderme.

- No importa, de todos modos no venía a hablar de eso, tu maestro me encargó que fuéramos a un emporio a buscar algo  
de comida

- Fuéramos? – alzando una ceja

- Si, es que no quería ir sola. – Bajoneando la cabeza y mirando algo tímidamente al chico.

- Lo sabía, tu no puedes hacer nada sola, de acuerdo, vamos. – Christine ante lo dicho por Camus se molestó pero al  
mismo tiempo se alegró por lo obtenido.

* * *

xD bueno este es el segundo episodio de mi fic :p

espero que les guste!


End file.
